Unpredictable
by The Soul Piper
Summary: Raven takes in an exchange student with an attitude. She's imposible to live with, but soon meets somebody who just might be able to turn her around.(slash)
1. Hayden Hawk

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.**

**Warning: This is a slash. If you are homophobic, don't read this.**

**Brief character description of Hayden:**

**-into punk & emo**

**-dyed black hair**

**-blue eyes**

**-same height as Chelsea**

**-Canadian**

**-17**

"And this is my room. I like to do a lot of sewing, so it's always this cluttered," Raven said to Hayden Hawk, the exchange student that she had signed up to take in.

"It's cool, I guess," she said quite passively.

Raven looked at her, a little bit surprised that girl wasn't that excited. "What's up? You seem kind of bored."

"That's because I _am_ kind of bored," Hayden said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you all normally do in Canada?"

"Um, I normally like to just chill in my igloo, eh. Maybe eat some nice blubber before I go to watch my daily hockey game, eh. Then, before I go to bed, I count how many times I said, 'eh,' that day, eh."

"I get the feeling you don't wan to be here."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Raven Baxter, come on down and see what you've won," Hayden said sarcastically. She reached her hand into her khaki canvas backpack and pulled out her middle finger with and exaggerated smile on her face.

"Oh, not in _my_ house! If you don't want to be here, then go home!" Raven yelled.

Hayden turned around so that her face couldn't be seen. She walked up to a tiny window in the room. "I wish I could, Raven. I wish I could."

**A/N: It's a little rough, but I know where I'm going withy this. Please review. **


	2. Little Activists

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to Disney.**

"So how do you like our school, Hayden?" asked Eddie as he walked with her to the cafeteria with Raven.

"Meh, my old one was better," she examined her surroundings. "_Way_ better!"

Eddie and Rae looked at each other and rolled their eyes. As they walked into the cafeteria, they were greeted by the smell of just about every food in the room mixed into one.

"My God, that's rancid!" Hayden said as she covered he nose with he thumb and forefinger.

"It's just the food."

"It's the whole bloody school, _I_ think."

"I've had just about enough of hearing what _she_ thinks," Eddie whispered to Raven.

"I hear ya!"

"And so do I. You think I'm deaf or something?" Hayden asked.

"Let's just get a seat, k?" Raven said.

After Eddie and Raven bought their food, they sat at the back of the room. Hayden was glad that she brought her lunch instead of buying some gross fried food from the front. She took her sandwich out of her paper bag and unwrapped it. Everyone ate in silence. Eddie would look at Raven every once in a while, knowing exactly what she was thinking. How could she volunteer to take in such a monster of a girl? It seemed worth it a month earlier when she found out that Ben Sturky would be going to Canada in exchange for someone else, but looking at it now, Stink Sturky didn't seem so bad. At least _he_ was nice.

"Hey, you guys you're not going to believe it!" Chelsea's said, almost completely out of breath from running.

"They're giving out free money in gym class?" Eddie asked.

"They're giving out free _shoes_ in gym class?" asked Raven.

"What? No…nobody is giving out anything in any class. It's what they're taking _away_ that's unbelievable!"

"What is it?"

"The environmental club…the administration is canceling it and putting all of our funds into the football and basket ball team. We have to do something!"

Hayden dropped her sandwich at the sight of the upset girl. She couldn't help but notice her reddish-brown hair and deep brown eyes. Though she thought she had managed to turn off her emotions and feel nothing for others, including compassion, Hayden felt a bit sad that the stranger was distressed.

Who _is_ that girl, she asked herself.

"I'm starting a protest. We've gotta go right now if we want to get the word out to the staff that what they're doing is wrong…choosing sports over Earth…again! We can't let them get away with this, you with me?"

"Hmm…" Eddie and Raven moaned.

"You guys, come on. We have to be together on this," Chelsea said.

"Well, we were together on your save the _whales_ protest."

"And don't forget about your anti-abortion protest," Eddie added. "Sometimes you just have to sit back. We can't be an advocate for everyone and everything. We're just teenagers!"

"Yeah, I also thought you were my friends," She said, turning away with a sad look on her face.

"Oh..." Raven was starting to feel bad. So was Eddie.

"Fine. What's the harm in _one_ more protest?"

Eddie and Raven quickly ate the rest of their lunch. They looked at Hayden sitting there, eating an apple.

"Do you think we should invite her, Rae?" Eddie whispered quieter than he did before.

"No way. Do you think she would even _want_ to do something like this?"

"You're right."

"Thanks. You two are the best friends I've ever had!" Chelsea said as she pulled them into a hug.

They took off, leaving Hayden at the table by herself. She looked like a complete loner and felt like one too. After looking left and right at the room and seeing hundreds of kids enjoying lunch, Hayden let out a sigh, before taking a bite of her apple, then unenthusiastically throwing in back into the crumpled paper bag.

"I want to go home!" she said as a tear escaped her eye.

**A/N: Don't forget to keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
